El Intercambio
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto es el ninja anaranjado ojiazul, hiperactivo; mientras que Hinata es la ninja peliazul, tímida, pero que pasaría si fuera al revés? Un tímido rubio que se desmaya ante la cercanía de su amada, y una alegre ojiperla comedora de ramen. una situación cómica de ver que al fin dará paso a un amor muy dulce


Hola mis amados lectores tuve un momento de inspiración! Tenía que escribirlo vi una imagen y dije por qué no? Me enamore y ahora escribiré, también planeo hacer otra historia como está pero con diferente formato digamos que reciclar mis propias ideas cambiándoles algunas cosas para darles aires de dimensiones alternas de la misma historia n.n

La película Road to Ninja fue una de las inspiraciones, me provoco la idea pero lo que me termino de animar a escribirla fue la imagen que puse como portada de esta historia, ojala les guste!

La aclaración: **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y MI OBRA NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO.**

Si Naruto fuera mío hace tiempo el Naruhina sería un hecho XD .

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás fic y comentar siendo respetuosos. Los invito a seguir leyendo.

_Capítulo 1. Tras la 4 guerra Ninja_

**Inner Naruto: **

Era una tarde hermosa, como siempre estaba entrenando duramente no solo para poder cumplir las expectativas de mi padre,- digo yo provenía de 2 clanes poderosos y como único heredero de ambos tenía que llenar las expectativas-; sino porque quería crecer como persona para poder cumplir mi sueño de caminar a su lado: al lado de ELLA, la persona que más admiro, la más poderosa de las ninjas, mi amada ninja risueña, Hinata Hyuuga.

Tenía 2 meses sin verla, especialmente porque desde mi confesión -intentando salvarle la vida contra Pain, le dije sin pensarlo mis sentimientos creyendo que podría ser mi última oportunidad para decírselo- me muero de vergüenza de solo pensar en verla a la cara me pongo rojo, siento que mi cara arde, y que me voy a desmayar.

Por eso desde ese día entre sus ocupaciones como la ninja más poderosa y popular de la aldea –obvio tras la pelea con Pain- y mis exitosos intentos por evadirla, no hemos hablado. Aun así de vez en cuando sigo admirándola en secreto, no porque me guste espiarla digo nunca fue esa mi intención, sino que bueno, mi timidez sigue sin dejar acercarme como me gustaría u.u

De verdad me esforzaba por cambiar y ser más fuerte, decidido, jamás rendirme pero había días que creía que mis esfuerzos nunca daban sus frutos.

Estaba en este hilo de pensamientos cuando decidí dejar el entrenamiento por un momento para sentarme al pie del árbol para descansar. Con la tristeza y cansancio que sentía no tarde en sentirme totalmente abatido, y sin más sentí como mis parpados se me cerraban lentamente.

**Inner Hinata: **

Estaba tan contenta, pero a la vez un poco hostigada de tanta atención que me daban los aldeanos tras la 4 guerra ninja, como siempre estaba tratando de huir de ellos.

Estaba cerca del monte hokage descansando un poco.

-**aaa espero aquí no me encuentren dattebayo!-** suspire con pesar, estaba sumamente cansada.

Así que decidí acostarme con los brazos detrás de la cabeza a ver las nubes pasar, guau sí que estaba lindo el día, pero seguía tan aburrida, me hubiera encantado pasar la tarde con mis grandes amigos Kiba y Shino, pero ellos estaban ocupados con cosas de sus clanes.

Desde hace mucho que no veía a mis demás amigos como Ten-ten, Rock lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino… o al equipo 7, mucho menos ahora desde que mi eterno amor platónico, Sasuke Uchiha estaba al fin saliendo con Sakura Haruno, digo yo ya había aceptado los sentimientos de Sasuke por Sakura, pero aun así dolía. Eso no quitaba lo contenta que estaba por ellos, sobre todo por Sasuke quien estuvo enamorado de ella desde pequeños, solo que la fría personalidad de Sakura no lo dejaba acercarse.

De repente un sonido proveniente de mi estómago me hizo salir de mis pensamientos –**Muero de hambre dattebayo!**- dije con cara de puchero.-**YA SE IRE A COMER RAMEN A ICHIKARU ¡! ** –dije con una sonrisa muy grande mientras me ponía de pie hasta que de repente recordé algo que me hizo poner cara de puchero de nuevo- **pero no podré andar por la aldea tranquilamente con todas las personas asediándome!**

Me cruce de brazos concentrándome fuerte hasta que una brillante idea se me ocurrió volví a sonreír –**YA SE! ME IRE POR UN ATAJO, CERCA DE LOS BOSQUES DONDE NO ME VERA NADIE! SOY UNA GENIO DATTEBAYO!**

Fui corriendo por los bosques, iba con toda mi energía hasta que vi una silueta de color anaranjado debajo de un árbol, me acerque a ver de qué o quién se trataba, cuando estuve pude notar perfectamente unos cabellos rubios alborotados, y a un ninja con su ropa anaranjada con negro, yo lo conocía muy bien.

Era Naruto Uzumaki, mi amigo, el tímido ninja que tenía como 2 meses sin ver, después de la 4 guerra ninja no tuvimos contacto….

Lo vi a la cara y automáticamente un recuerdo vino a mí, Naruto… en la pelea contra Pain… tras jurar defenderme…. Confesarme.. Que me amaba…. –me puse colorada ante este recuerdo- y luego casi morir por mí. De eso no habíamos hablado de nuevo, solo recordaba como él me había apoyado incluso tras la muerte de Karin –su prima- .

-**Mierda, que mala persona soy! Como me pude olvidar, de hablar algo tan delicado**- _la verdad es que después de eso no había pensado en el tema TT_TT que mal ser humano soy._

Lo observe esperando que mis gritos no lo hubieran despertado, pero estaba moviéndose inquieto yo solo me quede callada, observándolo ahora que me ponía a pensarlo detenidamente Naruto a pesar de ser tan raro, es chico muy guapo se ve adorable durmiendo….

_/Pero que carajos estoy pensando!, sueno como una pervertida!_/ … después de poner una cara roja y regañarme mentalmente, volví a observarlo…. Se veía tan adorable…

De repente se movió para acomodarse mejor en sueños, comenzó a musitar algo que al principio no entendí. me acerque un poco más para escuchar como decía muy claramente –**Hinata-** me puse roja mientras me alejaba, me había notado? Sabía que estaba ahí?

Después note que me hablaba en sueños… me puse roja mientras me sentía halagada de que estuviera soñando conmigo, entonces recordé lo que había hecho por mí, lo mala que he sido no habiéndole dado una respuesta como correspondía, además de que ahora que podía verlo así se veía tan guapo...

Estaba cerca de su cara algo me hacía acercarme lentamente para observarlo mejor, me hacía sentir hipnotizada… con esa cara tan angelical me sentí de pronto abrumada por su respiración cercana a la mía, era como instintivo… de pronto mis latidos estaban al 100 mientras yo solo quería acercarme más… una idea cruzo mi mente a que sabrían esos labios, serían tan embriagadores y adictivos como su aliento….

Sin darme cuenta me deje llevar por un impulso interno para solo notar que mis labios y los suyos estaban a solo unos milímetros.

**Inner Naruto: **

Estaba cómodamente durmiendo, cuando unos ruidos comenzaron a molestarme. Sobre todo una sensación de sentir algo tibio cerca de mi cara, luego algo suave y delicado rozo mi rostro… y esa sensación tibia me inundo más, por alguna razón me resultaba muy placentera.

Ahora que recuerdo me quede dormido bajo un árbol! Rayos debo reaccionar, y obligarme a despertar.

Después de esto obligue a mis parpados abrirse lentamente –aun los sentía un poco pesados- para solo ver una figura borrosa frente a mí.

Parpadee de nuevo para poder ver con ms claridad lo que estaba frente a mí y lo que vi parecía una más de mis ensoñaciones hermosas, frente a mí con ojos cerrados con los labios a milímetros de los míos, estaba la hermosa Hinata…

/_pero que está pasando, estoy soñando, que rayos es todo esto?/_ mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y mi cara estaba a punto de estallar por el sonrojo, me estaba mareando me iba a desmayar, pareciera como si ella quiera…besarme! O dios me moriré de la vergüenza, me desmayare… pero primero tengo que comprobar si estoy soñando..

-**aa- aaaamm Hi-Hinata-chan?**- 'pregunte en un leve susurro que era apenas audible.

Como respuesta obtuve una cara que salió como de una ensoñación, para luego ponerse sorprendida y más roja de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo mientras se avergonzaba –**KYAAAAAAAAAA!**-grito mientras retrocedía poniendo sus manos enfrente de ella a modo de disculpa o suplica-yo.. **Lo siento, no-no es lo que parece, es que bueno amm estabas dormido y no sé lo que me pasó….**- trataba de excusarse de esa manera tan cómica.

Pero aun así mi podre mente no pudo con ello, yo estaba al borde del desmayo recordar su cercanía y su expresión…. No … podría soportarlo mucho tiempo…..

-**NARUTO, HEY NARUTO!-** fue lo último que escuche mientras mis ojos cerraban, con mi cara completamente roja y mis ojos desorbitados /

Ojala les haya gustado sé que estuvo pequeño el capítulo pero espero les guste prometo que los demás serán más largos, como siempre comenten y los invito a leer mis demás trabajos! Hasta la próxima.


End file.
